Technical Field
The present invention relates to autonomous allocation of power in a power consuming apparatus or system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that reserves power for operating mandatory power consumption points by dynamically allocating power to optional power consumption points.
Background
A power consuming apparatus or system is energy dependent, and in many circumstances receives energy from a finite source of energy. Multiple sub-devices of the apparatus or system requiring energy may be dependent upon the same source of energy. In a vehicle for instance, sub-devices within the vehicle such as an air-conditioner, headlights, radio, and windshield wipers, are all powered by some source of energy within the vehicle, such as the electricity stored in the battery of the vehicle, gasoline stored in the fuel tank of the vehicle, or an alternate source. These sources are finite, and at some point require replenishment. However, when these sources of energy are depleted, not only do these sub-devices cease to function, but necessary tools required for the vehicle to serve its primary function cease to function as well e.g. the engine of the vehicle or the headlights of the vehicle when operating at night.